


New Anniversary

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversaries, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hatches a plan with Castiel to enjoy a new holiday with their Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Anniversary

"Hey, Castiel, look at this," Gabriel called to his brother over his shoulder. He had stolen Sam's laptop while the hunter was out with Dean on a food run. Cas walked up to Gabriel curiously and peered over his shoulder at the article the archangel was reading.

"National Kissing Day?" Cas said, his head tilting. "What is the point of this?"

"Well, it gives you an excuse to kiss Dean senseless," Gabriel chuckled. "Though I never need one to kiss Sammy." Cas's eyes flicked over the article, reading quickly. A smile curved his lips and Gabriel knew he had scored a point. He closed the laptop and stood to stretch.

"So, that mind of yours planning madly?" Gabriel asked, smirking at Cas. The younger angel nodded, a light in his eyes. Without warning, Cas turned on his heel and rushed upstairs, stomping loudly in his haste. Gabriel chuckled again and wandered into the kitchen. He had already planned out exactly how he was going to seduce Sam today, having found out a few days ago about the upcoming holiday. He listened to muffled noises coming from upstairs and assumed Cas was readying a few surprises of his own for Dean.

He cocked his head as he heard the front door open and Sam and Dean walk in with groceries. Gabriel walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a few of the bags from Sam. Gabriel helped put away the food and waited until Sam was facing away from him before wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Got a surprise for you, kiddo," Gabriel said fondly before snapping and disappearing them. Dean snorted at the space they had occupied and walked out into the library. The older hunter hadn't seen Cas so assumed the angel was out doing angel-y things. He started when warm arms wrapped around him from behind then relaxed into Cas's embrace.

"Hey," Dean said fondly. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Dean," Cas replied, tightening his embrace. "I want to show you something." Without letting go, the angel moved both of them upstairs.

\---------------------------------

"Gabe, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked, stumbling to catch his balance. He looked around the room, noting bowls and bowls full of Hershey's Kisses. Every flavor he had ever seen tumbled over tables. Even some flavors he was pretty sure didn't exist, such as liqueur-flavored ones, joined the chaos of candy. Sam spun slowly, taking in the large bed covered in red sheets against one wall along with the other tables filled with cakes and pies.

"Happy Kissing Day, Sammy," Gabriel said fondly, holding out an unwrapped Kiss for Sam. The hunter leaned forward slowly and ran his tongue over the candy, slowly sucking it into his mouth. He grinned at the archangel and grabbed a Kiss from the table next to him. Unwrapping it slowly, Sam held the chocolate out to Gabriel who lapped it up, his eyes never leaving Sam's.

Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Gabriel's and dipped his tongue into the archangel's mouth. Gabriel's hands threaded into Sam's hair, holding the hunter close to him. They broke apart and laughed, happiness overflowing between them.

"Want to try out the bed?" Sam suggested, arching an eyebrow at Gabriel.

"Of course," Gabriel replied, smiling. "This is officially my new favorite holiday." Sweeping Sam's legs out from underneath him, Gabriel pinned his hunter to the bed, planning on staying there for several hours.

\----------------------------------

"What's going on, Cas?" Dean asked quietly as he took in the room. It was spotless and the bed was made with silky blue sheets. Dean noted absently that the sheets were the same shade of amazing blue as Cas's eyes.

"Gabriel showed me something earlier," Cas explained. "And I want to start a new anniversary with you." The angel stepped forward and pulled Dean's head down to his, pressing his lips gently against the hunter's. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders and pulled him tight against himself, deepening their kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining," Dean said, breaking their kiss. "But what are you wanting to turn into an anniversary." Cas blushed and broke from Dean's hold, starting to pace the room. Now that he was here, Cas wasn't sure how Dean was going to react. He had a feeling this might not have been as good an idea as he thought at first.

"Today is National Kissing Day," Cas mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I thought it might be nice if we spent it together. I got your favorite foods." His arm waved jerkily at a small endtable covered with hamburgers and pie. Dean's mouth watered at the sight and he stepped behind Cas, stopping his pacing.

"This is a sweet idea," Dean told his angel. "Why are you so nervous?"

"You hate what you call chick-flick moments," Cas replied, his eyes flicking around the room. "This seems like it qualifies." Dean turned Cas to face him, one hand cupping his chin and raising his face to his.

"I don't hate this," Dean said softly, smiling into Cas's eyes. "Thank you for the thought. I think it's a great idea to start a new tradition on today." He leaned forward and kissed Cas again, his tongue exploring the angel's mouth. Dean's hands worked their way under Cas's shirt and ran over his back, tracing the muscles under his skin. Cas groaned into their kiss and threaded his fingers into Dean's hair.

"Happy kissing day," Dean said fondly, breaking their kiss. "I love you, Castiel."

"I love you, Dean," Cas replied before pulling his head down again.


End file.
